


Don't Call Me Son

by sobermeup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, One Last Time fic, Orphan - Freeform, daddy issues (not the fun kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: At seventeen Alexander becomes increasingly rebellious. He doesn’t care about consequences, he doesn’t care about what George tells him to do, he listens less to Martha, he is cold to Lafayette. He isn’t George’s son, and he’s very confident in showing and saying so.





	

At one year old Alexander Hamilton’s father left him. When he was two years old his mother died. At three he was adopted by a white couple from America who wanted to impress their friends with their foreign, orphan child. When Alexander was four his adopted parents were fed up with dealing with a loud mouthed toddler. They gave him away. Until he was ten he stayed in the same orphanage where he was bullied into the person he is today.

At eleven a miracle happened. A lovely woman by the name of Martha, and her husband adopted him. By twelve he was still with them. He knew it all was too good to be true. At thirteen, Martha and her husband divorced, messily. When he was fourteen, the woman he had started to call Mom met a man. This man’s name was George Washington. At fifteen George became his step-father. Alexander didn’t like George. He often referred to Alex as son. Alex liked to respond to that with, “I’m not your son.” Martha didn’t appreciate that. At sixteen Lafayette came into their lives. He was the child of George’s oldest friends. They passed away tragically, and they gave custody to George. Alexander became increasingly frustrated at the affection George was showing Lafayette.

At seventeen Alexander becomes increasingly rebellious. He doesn’t care about consequences, he doesn’t care about what George tells him to do, he listens less to Martha, he is cold to Lafayette. He isn’t George’s son, and he’s very confident in showing and saying so.

As per usual he’s spending his Saturday sitting at the kitchen table “doing homework” as George cooks lunch. He’s been forced to do this ever since he snuck out to smoke with James Madison. Martha was pissed off, George was just quiet. Now it seems he think it’s a good idea to lecture Alex.

“Listen, son-”

“Don’t call me son.”

“-this is hard enough without you sneaking off. Martha and I are trying very hard to be as good as parents as we can, but you’re making this impossibly hard.”

Alex mutters, “Jesus Christ,” under his breath. George sighs.

“Son-”

“I’m not your son!”

Alex stands. This is really beginning to piss him off. He doesn’t want George calling him son, it’s not that hard of a concept! He stalks over George.

“Watch your tone. You have no respect for me and I’m becoming increasingly frustrated. Martha, your mother, just wants you to be happy. Clearly you’re not happy-”

“Of course not! Why on God’s green earth would I be happy?! My real parents died before I could remember them. I was paraded in front of hundreds of parents who didn’t want me. I finally found a good family and it was broken apart by a terrible father. Then you come into Martha’s life and she’s wooed by whatever the hell she finds attractive about you. And you bring the stupid Frenchie who can’t speak a lick of English, and you treat him like a king. How do you think that makes me feel? Happy? Goddamn no!”

“Language, Alexander!” George snaps. He glares at Alex.

“Oh, like you actually give a shit. You’re like every other father figure in my life. You don’t give a shit.”

“I do care, son-”

Alexander growls and shoves George against the fridge as he shouts, “ _Call me son one more time_!”

George gasps. He doesn’t push Alexander away. He doesn’t reprimand Alexander. He looks down.

“I’m tired, Alexander. I’m so, so tired of fighting you. I just want Martha and you to be happy. I understand that I’m not who you want me to be. I understand that you don’t want me to be your father, and that you don’t love me. It’s alright. I understand. If I can’t change your mind about me, I’ll stop making an effort.” George looks up at Alexander, tears in his eyes. Alexander steps away from George. He runs up to his room. That’s not- he didn’t mean for it to end up like that.

George pushes away from the fridge and leans on the counter. He blinks trying to get rid of his tears. Just once he’d like Alexander to be kind to him.

One time.


End file.
